Fuuka Aoi/Relationships
Main Relationships * Yuu Haruna She first met Yuu Haruna before a train station, while performing on the street. In the manga, since Yuu kept listening for her to sing, Fuuka can't stop performing, and they missed the last train, which cause them to spent the night on the street, and singing all night long. Fuuka was impressed by Yuu's ability to sing, and somehow a bit jealous. After finding out that he also joined "Denkou Rebellion", Fuuka looked forward to seeing him again. In "Denkou Rebellion", Fuuka has a chance to watch an outstanding performance by Yuu's band, "The Fallen Moon", and she started to like and admire Yuu. After both of them are disqualified from the competition, they started to work in the same music company, which surprised Yuu a lot. Knowing each other's difficulties, they share a lot, and at that time, Fuuka started to love Yuu. After the "Sonic Boom Festival" hosted by The Hedgehogs, Yuu asked Fuuka to join his band, which at first she thought Yuu would ask her for the thing that you know why I have to type like this for a date. She agreed to join, but then found out the 5th member was Fuuka Akitsuki, the girl that was accidentally killed by Aoi's father while driving a truck. She left, and dissapeared because she felt guilty. Yuu set off to find her, and being moved by his feelings, Fuuka agreed to join again. This lead to the disband of "The Fallen Moon", instead, a new one was born, "Blue Wells". After performing the new song "And You", Yuu officially asked Fuuka for a date, and she agreed. They started loving each other ever since. * Yuuga Akagi They first head-to-head in "Denkou Rebellion". They first having a conversation in chap 116, about guitar effectors. They become friends, and Yuu isn't really happy with that. When Fuuka said that Yuuga was cool, Yuu wasn't happy at all. Still, Yuuga and Fuuka become friends. * Fuuka Akitsuki They only met in a special chapter, when Aoi was looking for her guitar pick. Akitsuki helped her to find it, and then watched Aoi performed with excitement. At the end, Aoi wished Akitsuki that she could find her treasure one day. Side Relationships * "Other Side of the Wall" An old band of Fuuka. They made it to the pre-lims of "Denkou Rebellion", then got disqualified. The band got disbanded, but the members still support her in any way possible. * Shun Shiranui A member of the "Funbook" band. Once performed with Fuuka in some occasions. He tried to recruit her to his band, but then failed because Yuu got to their show, and take Fuuka back in time. * "Blue Wells" "Blue Wells" member at first really encouraged Fuuka to join the band when they were "The Fallen Moon". But after found out the fact that Akitsuki was killed by the truck driven by Aoi's father, they didn't find that was a good idea anymore. However, respected Yuu's decision, they chose to disband the band that founded by Akitsuki, and create a new band, "Blue Wells".